Black Clover: The Price of Vanity
by YenGirl
Summary: Vanity did run in the Silva family, but Nozel thought it was more than warranted. They were royalty, after all.


**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! My daughter and I recently started following the Black Clover anime (not manga) and found quite a few similarities to other anime like Naruto and Bleach. The characters are likable, but we are most intrigued by the rivalry (read bromance) between Crimson Lions Captain Fuegolean Vermillion and Silver Eagles Captain Nozel Silva. Hence, this little one shot. Enjoy :)

**Warnings:** AU. Fluff and possible OOC-ness.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Black Clover belongs to Yūki Tabata.

\- Story Start -

Fuegolean Vermillion and Nozel Silva had known each other since they were children. Both were from royal families, distantly related, and moved within the same circles. Despite their opposing elements of fire and mercury, opposing beliefs of hard work and determination versus nobility and birthright, they soon became close friends who often sparred together.

In fact, one of these sparring sessions in a large clearing near their homes gave birth to Nozel's current hairstyle. He was seventeen then while Fuegolean was eighteen, and he had gotten... distracted.

It was Fuegolean's fault, of course. He had tied back his shoulder length hair in a low ponytail as usual, but midway through sparring, his hair tie had slipped off. When he twisted and dodged to avoid Nozel's mercury needles attack, his hair danced like crimson flames in the sunlight.

Very distracting.

Nozel had stood there, lost in reluctant admiration, until a warning shout made him blink. Eyes widening at the small ball of flame shooting towards him, he jumped to the side on instinct, but a stray ember struck the centre of his forehead with searing pain.

"Ahh!" He stumbled and fell backwards on his rump, one hand cupped over his forehead.

"Nozel!" Running footsteps sounded and Fuegolean's face, white with shock, filled his vision before tears of pain blurred it. Then a large hand grasped his chin and tipped it up while another closed over the hand at his forehead, pulling it down.

Nozel blinked away his tears to see his best friend examining his forehead, warm breath brushing his face.

"A small burn," Fuegolean murmured before his eyebrows drew together in a frown. "Why didn't you dodge that?"

Well, there was no way Nozel would ever tell him why. He looked to the side, a part of him now distracted by how _warm_ Fuegolean was - his fingers, his breath, his eyes.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Will it scar?"

He couldn't imagine anything worse! He would rather suffer the pain a hundred times over if it meant his skin would heal unmarked.

Fuegolean's lips thinned as he gave a sober nod.

"I fear it will. But only a small one."

Nozel's heart lurched. He knocked away Fuegolean's hand and scowled.

"I _can't_ have a scar! Especially on my _face!_"

"Nozel-"

"I can't! I refuse to!"

Fuegolean's forehead puckered.

"We're training to be Magic Knights, aren't we? Battles will soon be a part of our lives, and scars a part of our bodies."

"No, they won't!"

Fuegolean tipped his head to one side.

"Battles or scars?"

Nozel scowled at him.

"I'm royalty! No one in the Silva family has a scar on their face! I'll be the laughing stock of everyone!" A mall part of him was cringing at how unreasonable, even childish he sounded but the rest of him didn't care.

Fuegolean stared at him, eyebrows shooting up. And then his lips twitched.

"Ah. My... apologies." His voice quivered.

Nozel clenched his jaw and looked down, heat rushing into his face. Fuegolean was _laughing_ at him.

Fine! He would admit that vanity did run in the Silva family, but it was warranted! Their silver hair and fair skin were the envy of others! Not that there was anything really wrong with the vibrant crimson silk of Fuegolean's hair...

Wait - what? Vibrant? Silk?

A hand on his shoulder made him look up again.

"I'm sorry. I never thought you couldn't dodge that." Fuegolean's genuine look of regret felt like a soothing balm to Nozel's injured pride.

"Wait. What if..." Gentle fingertips brushed some of Nozel's hair over his forehead. "What if you covered it up like this?"

"Bangs?" Nozel was confused. "Then I'll look just like Nebras and Solido. I have to have a different hairstyle - I'm their big brother!"

Fuegolean's mouth twitched again, making Nozel scowl at him.

"Then make it look different."

"How?"

Fuegolean tipped his head to one side, studying him intently. It made Nozel's breath hitch and his face felt hotter... but he couldn't say he _disliked_ the attention. It was just that-

"A braid, perhaps?"

_"What?!"_ Nozel's voice went an octave higher.

"Just... let me try, alright?"

While Nozel's brain was still stuck at the mention of _braid_, Fuegolean leaned closer to him and deft fingertips started combing and parting and plaiting.

Nozel just stopped breathing altogether.

Fuegolean was kneeling _so close_, Nozel could feel his body heat. It felt like a furnace.

Why was Fuegolean always _so warm?_

But it didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, it made Nozel want to move closer to him, maybe even snuggle-

Wait - what? Snuggle?!

"Done. Do you have something to secure it?"

Nozel blinked and sucked in much needed air. Reaching for the bottom most button from his tunic, he yanked it off without even looking.

"Use this."

"A button?" Fuegolean's forehead wrinkled again.

"For now."

"Right." Fuegolean fastened it to the ends of the braid. Then he lowered his hands and leaned back, pursing his lips.

"Does it obstruct your vision?"

Nozel turned his head this way and that. There was a shadow between his eyes, something just out of sight, but compared to a visible scar...

"No. I can see fine."

"Good!" Fuegolean stood up and brushed off his trousers before holding out a hand. Clasping it - everything about Fuegolean was _so warm_ \- Nozel allowed his best friend to pull him to his feet.

"Let's continue sparring." Fuegolean tossed over his shoulder as he walked back to his previous spot.

"Wait!"

Fuegolean turned around.

"How... how do I look?" Nozel asked urgently.

Fuegolean's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then he gave a slow smile, one that made Nozel's heart beat faster.

"Like a prince from a fairy tale."

Nozel's jaw dropped before he quickly snapped it shut. Placing his hands on his hips, he tossed his head.

"A prince?" He scoffed, hoping the tremor in his voice wasn't too noticeable.

"Yeah." Fugeolean raised an eyebrow. "Can we continue sparring now?"

Nozel scowled at him, hiding the smile that kept wanting to show itself.

"Fine."

So, Fuegolean thought he looked like a prince. Of course. The Silvas were royalty after all.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
